Eyes Now Sinned
by Biohazardous Fears
Summary: Chris and Jill tried so hard to have a world with out fear. Years have gone by and the fearless world they fought for is here. Or so they thought. Can the two protect their 15 year-old daughter from their own creation?
1. Prologe

Welcome to my second (attempt) of a fanfic. (I scraped my last one, don't read it, it is bad like really bad.) I tried not to make the parents TOO obvious, but I sure you all can find out who they are ~.^

I know its really short but this is my prologue so it will be short. I promise my chapters with always be at least 1,000 words. So here you go, please enjoy!

* * *

**Eyes Now Sinned - Prologue**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy that I got this! Thank my mom for buying it for me! Anyway I'm not sure how to do this but I will surely try my best. My name is Valery, I am 15 years old. I live in a small mid western town called Green Bank. I recently moved here from Washington DC. The reason I had to move was because of my parents jobs. Mom and Dad both work for the BSAA, like I remember what it stands for but it has to do with bio-terrorism stuff. It's not like that stuff ever happens like ever but ya know it puts food on my plate so I don't really care. I am home schooled and have been for my WHOLE LIFE! All of my friends (which I had to leave back in DC =C) get to go to public schools, they see their friends every day, ride the bus, eat the food. I wish I could do that but my parents think is "safer" for me to be home schooled. I don't know what they mean by that but whatever. O wait I should tell you what I look like shouldn't I? Well I have short strait chestnut brown hair (why I didn't get my mom's absolutely gorgeous blond hair I don't know) I do have my mom's cobaltly pewterish eyes though. Dad says I look just like mom (I think he's like color blind, blond and brunette are different colors of hair), but mom says that "You are your father's child alright." Apparently I'm "hot-tempered and bull-headed" thanks mom! Well that's it for tonight. I need to unpack and such (and I'm hungry has hell!)_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Vally_

Valery closed her new diary only to open it again. Picking up her pen she quickly jotted,

_Ps. I'm going to ask mom and dad again about getting a dog! Wish me luck!!!_

The teenager placed the leather journal under her pillow and ran downstairs. Valery then turned and scouted for the kitchen of her new home. After a few seconds meandering around Valery found and proceeded to enter the kitchen. What the teen found were her parents just getting dinner finished.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, you know when you said went we moved, I could get a pet? Well, I was thinking could I get a dog?" Valery innocently asked while looking at what her mother made for dinner. Hamburgers, yellow and white corn on the cob, and salad, all fresh. Valery always loved her mom's cooking, however her father's was normally far from editable. Grabbing some of everything and placing on her plate Valery walked to the table and sat down then waited for a response.

At the same time Valery's parents stated: "No"

"Why not?" Valery retorted.

"Past experiences." Valery's Dad whispered.

Valery's mother's mind had started to laps in to a memory. A memory that had haunted her for years, since that one night in late July, it was burned in a time that prayed to be forgotten.

"Honey… Honey… HONEY!" Valery's Dad called, Valery saw her mother's eyes. They were glazed over with an emotion that Valery had never seen from her mom before, from anyone before. In horror, Valery watched her mother come back from where ever she was in her mind. Valery's mom promptly got up from the table, explained she wasn't hungry, and darted out of the room. Valery turned to her father whom told Valery to finish eating and clean up for him. When Valery nodded her father left her in order to comfort her mom.

'What the hell was that?' was the only thing going on in Valery's mind. She leaned back in her chair then continued eating.

* * *

There you go! Please Rate and/or Review. I'm only a freshman so I have little writing experience. But PM if you want me to review you as well! Till next time!


	2. Truth

Ok so this is the first chapter! YA HOO! I hope its not tooo bad but please give me some feed back! R&R!

* * *

Eyes Now Sinned Chapter 1

* * *

Running, which is all Jill Redfield, could do to escape the flashback she knew, was approaching. She and Chris had tried all these years to try to hide their past from Valery. Jill wasn't about to let the secret slip, not now. 'Why did he have to die? Why?' Jill screamed within her own consciousness despite trying to keep the nightmare at bay; all in vain. Her family's new house slowly transformed into that one July night, the memories of July 24th 1998 began to plague her once more.

* * *

_A warm, damp, and deadly fog enveloped the Arklay Forest, decreasing visibility sharply. Finally after what seemed like hours to Jill, she had spotted Bravo team's downed helicopter. Brad then slowly landed the chopper only a few hundred feet away from the Bravo crash site. Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, and Wesker exited the now grounded helicopter in order to investigate what had happened to their sister team. Jill watched as the team spread out looking for any members of Bravo team. Joseph was the first to approach the seemingly empty chopper that once held the Bravo members. What he found was the half eaten body of Kevin, a R.P.D. pilot that offered to fly Bravo into Arklay; his heavily mutilated cadaver was missing an eye, and several limbs, including his left arm below the elbow._

"_Dear God, what hell spawn could have done this…" Joseph meekly spoke, trying not to think about how whatever did this to Kevin could be still out there. Alpha team slowly congregated around the R.P.D. pilot's body, appalled by what their eyes told them. Jill turned her head away from her killed compatriot, not being able to stomach the site. After what felt like forever, Jill heard a voice that pierced the painful silence of the night._

"_We have to keep looking for the rest of them, Kevin is gone, but everyone else might still be out there. We have to keep looking." Wesker dully and indirectly ordered his team. Jill couldn't believe how Wesker could possibly act like he didn't care about the killed man in front of him. It was horrendous to Jill, almost as if her Captain didn't become bothered by loss of a human life. To top it all off Jill swore she saw her boss smirk as he walked to the right of Jill, passing her and scouting for Bravo team._

_Jill turned and walked in the opposite direction Wesker had gone, she noticed that the rest of the team had dispersed while she was avoiding her eyes from what was left of Kevin. Joseph was looking particularly on edge, Jill deduced it was cause by his _'lucky'_ finding only a few moments prior. The female S.T.A.R.S. member began to walk over to Joseph, hoping to calm the man's nerves a bit. Sounds of rustling, a snarl, a large dog seemed to appear from the nothingness of the night. The demented hound leapt onto Joseph, biting savagely at his jugular. Everything became a blur for Jill; she instinctively pulled out her Beretta. Pointing at the canine, now joined by the rest of its bloodthirsty pack, Jill was unable to pull the trigger; no matter how hard Jill clutched, nothing would happen. _

_BANG! Finally Jill's fingers responded to her will._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! In vain Jill attempted to stop the things from eating her friend alive._

_Click. Click. Click. Entranced, Jill still squeezed the trigger. Joseph's screams slowly faded into silence, silence except for the sounds of the dogs from hell ripping Joseph apart. Jill finally stopped attempting to shoot, then dogs turned on her. Panicking, Jill tripped; she closed her eyes waiting to be killed._

_BANG! A gunshot, blood splattered on Jill's cheek and a familiar hand grabbed her arm and said "COME ON!"

* * *

_

The blood slowly turned into a tear, the same hand on her arm, belonged to her husband. The shaken up voice now more calm however just as anxious. "Come on, it's ok Jill. Sweetheart, I'm here."

Jill was back, the memory had passed, but her tears kept flowing. Jill glanced around, seeing the master bed room, Chris holding her arm in his large protective hand, and the sounds of Valery cleaning up dinner downstairs. The dread that the former S.T.A.R.S. member felt was melted by a sensation of safety, fear was overwhelmed through love, and pain was relinquished by means of comfort.

"Which one was it this time?" Jill stared at the floor, trying to gather enough courage to respond to Chris's question. Seconds passed she turned to her partner and mouthed "Joseph." Chris felt himself sink in an old painful memory of his friend. Chris was happy that his friend died before the rest of the nightmare played out, if nothing else, his eyes were spared, and at least Joseph would never have to experience the betrayal of Wesker. Wesker. The name ignited hate within Chris, a hate that could only be matched by the man himself.

"Why, no one should have to die like that." Jill choked out in spite of her ever falling tears.

"I know, but he didn't die in vain." Chris assured his wife, hoping to stop her tears. "We got our revenge. An' Wesker isn't coming back."

"We don't know that! Wesker survived the Tyrant putting a hole strait though his chest! He had super pow…" Chris hushed Jill and kissed her on the cheek in one quick move, Chris grabbed Jill's wrists and held them above her head as he pinned her to the bed.

As if in victory Chris announced to his trapped partner. "He got blown up by _two_ RPG-7s,"

"in a volcano." The lovers giggled at the same time to one another. Taking advantage of the situation Chris pressed his lips on to Jill's. After the short lived kiss the parents separated and decided to go and help their one and only child help clean up the kitchen.

"What should we tell Vally?" Chris asked his wife. The couple had been trying to hide what had happened to them to their daughter, to protect her and to keep her from worrying. However Jill's PTSD sometimes caused the loving couple to have to make up 'little-white-lies' to hide their tracks.

"I'll just say it's the moving stress." Jill said as she grabbed Chris's hand and turned to exit the bed room. Much to Chris and Jill's dismay what the two saw was not an empty doorway. They saw a very confused and wide-eyed Valery, wanting to know what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Valery slowly when thought what just happened in her mind. Valery had just finished cleaning up dinner, wanted to make sure that her mom was ok; the teen began to walk up the stairs.

"He got blown up by _two_ RPG-7s," Valery heard her father say. Suddenly interested in what her parents were talking about, Valery ran up the stairs.

"in a volcano." This time it was both of her parents, and they were giggling.

Valery peered into the room, thinking that her mother and father were talking about a movie or something of the like. After listening for a little bit longer the girl realized that it wasn't any fictional entertainment her parents were discussing, it was something more real. Still very confused Valery saw her parent's turned to her and stared in horror. After a few minutes of a staring contest Valery was the first to say anything.

"Mom, Dad. I know what I heard. Why would you guys lie to me? There is nothing you guys could have done that you can't tell me."

The girl watched as her father started to create an excuse, mid-sentence Jill raised her hand in front of Chris's face, causing him to stop and look at his wife. Jill looked at him and shook her head before telling no one in particular.

"She`s right. She has the right to know. No more hiding, no more secrets." Jill was looking at Valery but at the same time her eyes weren't gazing at Valery, they were looking in the past, a painful past. Jill's eyes then concentrated on Valery and warned. "Listen and believe. Your Father and I have tried to hide this from you for years for many reasons. This will be hard for the three of us. You won't sleep tonight either, and you will never sleep the same again. Come on, Chris, It will be a long night. Could you be a doll and get the three of us some soda?"


	3. Recovery and Lapse

WOW 2 UPDATES IN TWO DAYS! That's crazy**. **This chapter gets into really story of Chris and Jill. Valery also learns more then she ever wanted to know... R&R

**

* * *

Eyes Now Sinned Chapter 2**

* * *

Chris nodded his head and began to walk to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, Chris grabbed two Coca-colas and one Mr. Pibb Xtra. Cokes for himself and Valery and Mr. Pibb for Jill, the family always drank the same soda. It didn't matter if it was party or seeing a rented movie, the drinks never changed. However, Chris knew that this would soon alter, like how Jill refused to wear her hair the same way as she did in Raccoon City after her escape. Too many bad memories, Chris knew his wife was right; there would be no sleep tonight.

* * *

"Mom?" Valery meekly asked. "What happened, to you and Daddy?"

Jill sighed, not having an answer. "Valery, what happened is something you can't even imagine. What's the worst emotional pain you have ever felt?"

"Leaving friends back in DC."

"Ok, have many friends have you had that have died?"

"None…"

Jill didn't reply as Chris walked back into room with the sodas entail. The dad put the sodas on the night stand next to the king-sized bed and turned on all the lights in the room before returning to the bed next to his family. Chris asked if he should call Claire, Leon, and Sherry about them about telling Valery so she would know more about what happened in Raccoon. Valery watched as her mother agreed but not to do it at this moment, while thinking to herself;

"_Aunt Claire and Uncle Leon have been hiding things as well? Sherry too, she would never lie to me _ever_." _

"Chris do you think we should start with the 1960s or cut the shit and start in 1998?" Jill bluntly questioned to Chris and Valery. Valery's father wanted to start at the beginning, way at the beginning. The couple then asked their daughter for her opinion. Valery then in a very 'Redfield' manner pointed out that she had no idea about the matter but if the history went all the way back to 1960, starting in 1998 wasn't bad. Chris faked a smile and offered to explain the beginning. Knowing that his wife had just come out of a flashback he knew that she could not handle another. Jill was strong; she would only be pained by the loss of her friends, as they were her family and she loved her family more than herself. Jill had no parents left after Raccoon City, she was an only child. The loss of Edward, Enrico, Forest, Kenneth hurt Jill severely. However the bereavement of Richard and Joseph crippled her. Over ten years later she still was haunted by not being able to save either of them.

Jill hated herself for it. Every July Jill would have nightmares about both of them. She'd wake up gasping for air, salty tears would flow, and a lot of self beating would occur. With Richard it was always;

'If I could have shot Forest, he wasn't Forest anymore but I couldn't do it. If I hadn't of taken that detour I could have gotten Richard the serum in time…'

In the midst of Joseph it had forever been;

'Why didn't I go over there sooner? Why couldn't I shoot those motherfucking dogs?'

Jill couldn't contemplate why she couldn't save them. Chris was able to save Rebecca; Jill blamed herself for Richard and Joseph's deaths, if Chris could save people Jill wanted to know why she couldn't. Chris knew that Jill felt the way she did; because of this he almost considered it was wrong to save someone when Jill couldn't. The father stopped himself from thinking anymore; he had to talk about his and Jill's hells again. He had to shut out his feelings for the time being. With a deep breath Chris started.

"1998 started the ordeal Jill and I went through, but before that everything was great. Your Mother and I were on the Alpha team of the R.P.D's S.T.A.R.S. Unit. Its stands for Special Tactics and Rescue Service…"

Valery listened closely as her father talked about the 'good times.' The reason for this talk was about how all of this 'hell', as Chris and Jill called it, had entered their lives, but right now Valery's parents were happy and even laughing out loud at some of the stuff that they were talking about. Then a man named Albert Wesker came up and the mood drastically disintegrated from happy and being with old buddies to tremendous hatred and anger. Shocked by how fast the frame of mind had completely reversed, Valery asked about the man named Wesker. Chris told his daughter that he was the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Jill then tightened her hands in to fists and folded her arms before adding.

"That son of a bitch, he… he… AHHHHHHH!" Jill growled in anger. She took a breath and calmed herself and continued. "He killed our friends. He lied to us and tried to kill every S.T.A.R.S. member."

Valery was stunned;

"How? How could he do that?" was the only thing the adolescent was able to stammer out. Chris then started up again, talking about how starting in late May, strange murders started coming in from Arklay Mountains. At first it looked like the people were attacked by wild dogs, but as May became June and then July, the victims began to have human bite marks. People assumed it was a cannibalistic cult.

"Stop. Just stop." Valery shouted, even though her voice never rose above a murmur. "Cannibals, oh my God, CANNIBALS? That's sick, how do you kill people then cook them and eat them?"

"They weren't cooked Vally, they were eaten alive." Chris said in the calmest way possible.

"And they weren't cannibals either." Jill added.

Now Valery was confused out of her mind, knowing that her parents would compose it to make sense, Vally wasn't sure how though. Chris began to speak again but Jill intervened. Jill said that she'd finish this part of the story and then Chris could start the mansion. So many fixations were swirling around in Valery's skull, she found it hard to keep listening, but she continued to anyway. Jill then commenced to explain how on July 23rd 1998 S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was sent out to investigate the murders. Twenty-four hours had passed, and there had been no contact, something had gone wrong. Both of the parents then talked about how they were sent out to find Bravo team, only to find a crashed helicopter, and the body of the R.P.D. pilot, Kevin. The attack on Joseph and his death by Cerberi, as Valery heard, followed by the dash for the mansion shocked Valery, she now knew why her parents hid all this from her. She didn't want to know anymore but Vally, at this instant and forever, had no other choice but to listen on. Valery tried to understand what her parents were saying she but was so, lost in herself attempting to understand. The sentences her father were uttering slowly faded in to single words.

'Wait when did Dad start talking?' Valery questioned her own mind. Using all of her will power to take note of the words, all she could hear was:

"Dinning room… blood… crunching… Kenneth… zombie"

"Zombie?" Valery breathed out; she noticed she had started to hyperventilate. Valery felt everything slip, her vision was blurring, and her parents rushing over to her and talking frantically over her, their voices sounded so far away… Then there was only black.

* * *

So i hope you all liked that chapter! What's wrong with Valery? and can her parents help her? I know the last part gets kinda brakey and doesn't flow well, it is SUPPOSED to be like that. that's how i think Valery feels and the last part is in her POV... just in a 3rd person format... its hard to explain ^^;. OH do you all (my super readers)want shorter chapters and faster releases or slower releases but longer chapters? its up to all! PLEASE REVIEW i have anonymous reviews open so don't be SHY! Till next time

**AND BEFORE I GET FLAMED FOR THIS JILL HAS SWEARS MORE THE CHRIS DOES IN REBIRTH! SO I HAVE REFLECTED IT HERE! IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THE RATING OR CENSOR THE FANFIC JUST ASK IT WILL HAPPEN =)**


	4. Secrets Hidden

AN: OK now for the revalation of the cliffhanger! What in the world could have happened to Valery? Lets find out R&R

* * *

**Eyes Now Sinned Chapter 3**

* * *

Valery leaned against the lab wall, smirking at the man on the opposite side. She felt herself turn to look at the tall blond man and laughed before saying:

"Effrayé, beaucoup ? Je suis plus rapide et plus fort puis vous. Mon père n'est pas stupide non plus, il et Claire m'a enseigné le français. La maman l'a jamais vraiment obtenu, elle n'est pas bonne avec des langues. De droite étrange, maman est celle avec les smarts. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez rencontré un Redfield un trop grand nombre. Wesker, je vais tuer vous, et cette fois votre retour."

The man quickly pulled out a gun and shot at Valery.

* * *

Valery's eyes shot open, she was at the BSAA hospital. Everything seemed so bright to her so she covered her eyes, and thought for a moment.

_Effrayé, beaucoup? Je suis plus rapide et plus fort puis vous. Mon père n'est pas stupide non plus, il et Claire m'a enseigné le français. La maman l'a jamais vraiment obtenu, elle n'est pas bonne avec des langues. De droite étrange, maman est celle avec les smarts. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez rencontré un Redfield un trop grand nombre. Wesker, je vais tuer vous, et cette fois votre retour._

After a few seconds of translating Valery was shocked about what she had said in her dream.

_Scared, much? I am faster and stronger then you. My father is not stupid either, he and Claire taught me French. Mom never really got it; she is not good with languages. Weird right, Mom is the one with the smarts. Anyway, you have met one Redfield too many. Wesker, I am going to kill you, and this time you're not coming back._

'Wesker the S.T.A.R.S. guy? And why was I speaking French anyway, I haven't done that in years.' Valery pondered however she was interrupted by none other than Jill Redfield screaming her head off at a BSAA Civilian Safety Unit worker outside the room. It felt so loud to Valery, like her mom was right next to her. Valery ignored the sensation and eavesdropped on what her mother was ranting about.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO EVACUATE THE CITY; DO YOU WANT _ANOTHER_ CITY TO FALL TO THIS GOD DAMN VIRUS? 100,000 PEOPLE DIED IN RACCOON CITY AND 75,000 MORE ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T EVACUATE GREEN BANK!" Valery couldn't believe what she was hearing. "THE T-VIRUS IS IN THAT CITY, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND MY DAUGHTER PROVES IT. DO IT YOU SON OF A BIT- MRMMRHH." Valery saw her father cover Jill's mouth and drag her to the room that was next to the one Valery was currently in.

"OK…." Valery thought out loud. The teen looked around the room; everything was bright and loud, so much more then Valery remembered. Out of the blue, Valery felt waves of pain flow throughout her body. The pain was quickly realized as itchiness, then hunger. It was as if her body had been bit by millions of misquotes and then set a flame and Vally felt like she hadn't of eaten in years. As her agony raged on for what seemed like an eternity, the adolescent managed to howl in pain. She had to scratch herself but Valery realized that her hands were bound by hospital restraints, as were her legs. As an alternative, the girl tried to bite herself but to no avail. Then the hospital doors to Valery's room crashed open and a huge team of ten or twelve doctors flew in. Valery was blinded the inhuman hunger that swept her, the pain from the hunger and itchiness blocked all emotion and willpower.

* * *

Chris quickly shoved his wife in to the private waiting room and closed the door.

"Jill, you can't act like that! We don't even know what happened to Valery yet. Yes you had your P30 act up but that's no reason to run around screaming 'T-VIRUS! T-VIRUS!'"

Jill sighed. She knew her husband was right, however she couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to go wrong. The same feeling that Jill had felt three times before, while looking for that helicopter in Arklay, the last few days when Raccoon City was still a city, and when she opened the door to the Spencer Estate. As Jill tried to calm herself, a familiar doctor entered the waiting room; the parents looked up and smiled. The woman at the door was the one and only Rebecca Chambers. Chris ran over to Rebecca and gave her a huge hug; the two had become great friends after the Mansion Incident. Jill also hugged the former S.T.A.R.S. medic, Rebecca talked to Jill a lot after everything happened to S.T.A.R.S. so the girls formed a tight bond.

"Chris, Jill! How I miss the both of you!" Rebecca almost sung. "About Valery, I have good news and bad news…"

"Like what?" Chris asked. The Redfield was _very_ protective of his daughter, much like he was of his younger sister.

"Well, Valery has the T-virus."

"Which strain?" Jill asked. More memories filled her mind.

_Jill walked down the hallway, her right hand closely gripping her Samurai Edge. She then heard a moan, one of a person whom soul was dead but body was forced to live on. Quickly rounding the corner at the end of the hallway, Jill saw a lone male zombie. 5 shots downed the B.O.W., and the B&A Specialist continued on. _

'Wasn't long after that' Jill thought.

_After running around the mad house, Jill reentered the hall way only to find the body of the "dead" zombie red. Red, with large claws. Jill was slightly worried by the corpse but moved on. As soon as Jill walked over the thing, it shot up, dashing at her with speed that was unmatched by any other zombie. _

"The… The zombies in the Mansion, they came back. You know what I mean Becca, Crimson Heads, V-ACTS, whatever you want to call them. The zombies in Raccoon City they _dissolved_ after they died." Jill explained.

Rebecca looked down at her notes, after flipping a few pages she allowed the pages to fall back into place.

"The M-Mansion strain… But, you have to remember that Valery has inherited your immunity to all of the Progenitor viruses. You see though she doesn't have control over her actions right now and is showing zombie-like behavior. Jill, you went though this for about six hours in Raccoon right?" Rebecca stated and questioned. The blond replied with a nod causing the doctor to relax. Chambers explained that Valery would come out of her zombified state in less than 2 hours and that she wanted to do some tests on the teen. Right before Rebecca left she whispered to Chris.

"Don't tell Jill. The BSAA knows that Green Bank will fall to the virus, they want Jill to go and get survivors. That's not the thing though, they want her to have a partner and they don't want it to be you. The BSAA wants to send Valery."

* * *

0.0 ok the BSAA are CRAZY sending a 15 year-old in to a zombie infested city? And not only that, THEY AREN'T EVACUATING PEOPLE! Ok so also i have two things that can happen in this story and i don't know which one i want to use so ill let you my readers pick!  
A) Has Wesker as a main charactor and includes a dog  
B) Is more focused on saving the people of Green Bank includes the people Valery and Jill save (still has Wesker but less of him)  
Tell me which one you like more! I need at least 3 votes to continue this so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW DON'T BE SHY ANYONE CAN!


	5. Even in Death

**Ok so on with the chapter! I do want to thank all of the people who have read and reveiwed this, you don't know what it means to me. To be able to read how people like this story i cant even begin to say how much it makes me enjoy doing this! Well here we go!**  


* * *

Chris blinked. His mind was blank, nothingness floated around in his skull. That's when Rebecca's words hit him. '_They want send Valery, there is no way in _hell _that's gunna happen.' _Chris thought, after a moment he was about to make sure of that. The man was prepared to charge out the door and scream at the people responsible for this hideous idea. Chris boldly stomped toward the thin white painted door, only to be interrupted by Jill asking him where he was going. Chris slowly turned around trying to come up with an excuse. After a few long seconds Chris calmly stated,

"I'm going to go talk to Rebecca! I haven't had a good conversation with her since you know when Leon had that hammering accident." The BSAA member smiled trying to hide the nervousness he felt. His wife looked down at the sandy colored wooden floor and began to laugh.

"Leon can survive any B.O.W. you can through at him but give him a hammer and he'll almost kill himself." Jill chucked. She then smiled and watched Chris leave the room. The second the door closed Jill's smile sunk into a frown; she knew Chris had been lying. The woman wasn't sure if she had made the right choice, to pretend that she bought the lie. Jill was too busy worrying over Valery to care at the moment.

* * *

Chris closed the door and walked briskly to Rebecca whom he saw turn the corner at the end of the hall. The male operative quickened his pace as he when past all of the ER rooms. All of the rooms were filled with kids with broken arms, sports injuries, and the like. This made Chris smile, the ER was meant to be filled with minor problems like broken bones, and a sprained ankle, not with people dying of a mysterious virus. However that all was about to change, if Rebecca was right and she almost always was. Chris remembered walking thought the hospital after the Mansion Incident, watching the peoples light fade from their eyes, crying out in pain and slowing dying only to come back as zombies. The last time Chris had to see normal people die of that virus was twenty-eight years ago, in Raccoon City. But now, he'd have to see it again in 2026 with Green Bank.

Realizing that he'd lost where Rebecca went, Chris just went to her office, on the other side of the hospital.

'_Is it really 2026?' _Chris began to think. '_The Mansion Incident was in 1998. Kijuju was 2009. Jill and I got married in 2011. Valery was born at the end of that year, she`s 15 now… 2011+15=2026. Yea, it really is. That means I'm 53. God time flies.' _ Chris's feet found themselves right in front of Rebecca's office. The dad peered in and saw Rebecca staring at a picture. Chris smirked, he was almost sure it was a picture of Billy Coen. Chris opened the heavy wooden door, and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Coen" He said with a playful and teasing voice. Rebecca almost instantly turned a tomato red.

"CHRIS YOU KNOW I DIDN'T CHANGE MY LAST NAME!" Rebecca wined in a loud yet shy voice. Rebecca was so easy to tease, even after being married to Billy back in 2004; she still got embarrassed about her feelings for the "ex-criminal." Chris's mind drifted off to that wedding, it was hard to pull off. Billy being condemned to death and never got to the place of his execution, he was a wanted man. However in 2003 Leon had the President's daughter pull some strings and Billy was pardoned of all crimes. That night everyone had a party for him.

* * *

_Billy managed to get Leon, Chris, Jill, Claire, Carlos, Barry, and Sherry alone and he showed everyone a ring. It was beautiful. Rose gold, with a rather nice sized princess cut diamond in the center, it had an engraving on the inside of the band. Sherry asked to hold the ring and Billy agreed. Sherry read the engraving _

"_Rebecca Chambers, my Princess" Sherry smiled, turning to Billy she asked excitedly. "Is this an _engagement _ring?" After this statement everyone's head turned to freed man, he simply grinned and said. _

"_What if it is?"_

_After a few more hours of partying, and before anyone got _too_ drunk; Billy started to dance with Becca. Once a song or two had passed, the ex-militant winked at Jill. The female quickly ran over to the stereo and turned it off. Smiling from ear to ear, Jill shouted out._

"_Hey guys, Billy`s got somethin` ta say!" The way Rebecca looked up at Billy was adorable, her face was all red, and she was clueless. As Billy took one step back, then went one knee, Rebecca had stopped breathing. Then he pulled out a little black box, and opened it. The ring gleamed in the low light._

"_Rebecca Chambers, my Princess. Will you marry me?" Billy calmly asked. Rebecca started to cry, after seconds of just staring at her boyfriend, despite all the tears flowing from her eyes. Becca said, _

"_Yes." Then Billy took the band and placed it on Rebecca's finger. The now engaged couple kissed and Rebecca passed out.

* * *

_

"Chris, what are you spacing about?" Rebecca asked. "I have work to do." Chris came back to reality. He quickly scolded himself for getting distracted, and then he said.

"One, you staring at the picture reminded me of when Billy proposed and then you passed out" Rebecca put on her childish pout "And two, why on earth does the BSAA want my child in the middle of a "Raccoon City"?" At the second question Rebecca took the pout off her face and began to take a professional output.

"Ok so Jill is immune to every Progenitor based virus, but you are only resistant to the Tyrant virus. Valery has inherited Jill's immunity. So, she physical can't become a zombie, while you could take about… I'd say four to five good chunks bit out of you but, you can still become a zombie." The former medic explained. "The initial infection of the city should wipe out about one thousand people. The original thousand, within about forty-eight hours should have zombified, oh sixty five thousand people. All but one hundred of the people still living will be killed by zombies or become one of them before Jill and Valery set off. Of those one hundred people Valery and Jill should be able to save a total of seventy-five people." Suddenly Rebecca's voice became very soft. Whispering out the rest as fast as she could Rebecca shot out "Everyone in that city has a .1% chance of living. We have 75 doses of the vaccine made from Jill, if the BSAA sends out people who don't need the vaccine they can save more people. But someone's pulling BS; someone wants the city to die." The doctor smiled and escorted Chris out of the office.

* * *

Jill sighed, wondering why Chris had to lie to her about talking to Rebecca. Wondering about how her daughter was doing, Jill walked out of the waiting room and entered Valery's room. However before she was able to open the door a man in a biohazard suit stopped her.

"I'm sorry but the patient in this room has the Tyrant virus. In order to enter this room you must-"Jill cut the man off mid-sentence.

"I am Jill Redfield, let me enter." The mother was allowed entry to the room her child was in. As Jill looked at the bed she saw Valery fast asleep. Smiling, the mom walked over and sat next to the bed against the wall. The doctors in biohazard suits ran around the room trying to help Valery throughout her illness. Jill couldn't help but feel a little jealous, in Raccoon City she had to lay on an alter, in a church, slowing feeling the effects of virus taking over her body. Valery was sedated; she didn't have to feel the hunger, or the skin slowing rotting off your own body. Valery began to wake up from her sleep, Jill wanted to run over and hold her daughter's hand. However, she knew that could easily get her bit. Several doctors went over to the bed, and watched the teen wake up.

"Mmmmhh… What happened?" Valery mumbled, still half asleep. Jill shot up and ran to her daughter's side, pushing several doctors to do so. The BSAA member cupped Valery's left cheek, causing the girl to close her left eye. At the same time Rebecca entered the room with no biohazard suit on, as the risk of infection had passed with the zombified state being over. Rebecca ordered all of the other doctors to leave; as they did Chris managed to enter the room. Rebecca smiled at the couple and said she had to ask Valery a few questions alone for about five minutes and need to do some necessary tests. The two parents asked if they could talk to Valery before all the tests were going to be done, Becca shook her head. Chris went and held Jill's hand and went back to the waiting room.

* * *

Rebecca went over to Valery and undid the restraints. When the teen sat up Rebecca couldn't help but stare at girl's left eye. It was white, the same milky white eye of a zombie. The doctor tried to avoid starting and completed all of the tests that she needed. Then Rebecca started to ask questions to Vally.

"How do you feel?" Rebecca asked, hoping that the virus hadn't changed Valery in anyway.

"Fine, better than normal! I can't explain it" Valery replied.

"How is your vision, hearing, smell?"

"I can see better, and I think I can hear better, and I can totally smell better because I can smell your hair spray from all the way over here. And I know you don't use a lot either."

"Ok, can I have you stand up?"

Valery stood up like she was asked and waited for more instructions. Rebecca started having Valery run back and forth and lifts things. Rebecca went though her notes, the changes in Valery were crazy, only one other time could she think of a person whom went through a similar transformation. Wesker. Valery's form of the T-virus she was born with was closest to the Wesker virus. Rebecca left the room and stood in front of the waiting room Chris and Jill were in. Involuntary, Rebecca thought of Richard, Enrico, Forest, Edward, and the rest of Bravo team. Wesker, he killed them all. They were dead because of him. Wesker, he had been dead for over ten years, and he still haunted the lives if the former S.T.A.R.S. members. Rebecca slumped on the back of the door. Valery had never met the man; she had nothing to do with him. Yet, she had to suffer. Even in death why wouldn't Wesker leave them be?

* * *

**Ya Wesker Really! LEAVE THE REDFIELD FAMILY ALONE! But im no so sure if they are that lucky! REVEIW PLEASE I WILL GIVE U A COOKIE! And the whole age thing should be in the next one or two or maybe like 4 chapters XP dont worry it will be explained!**


	6. Wanting to be Loved

Ok So welcome to the latest chapter. I this is when the story starts to take off, soon the real problems will be revealed. (If you though the BSAA sending Valery was the problem just you wait)

* * *

'_What am I? I'm not human… at least not anymore. I remember being in pain, and extreme hunger. I wanted to eat; I didn't care what it was. Then I felt power. I still feel it. I can hear Rebecca walking to the room next-door; I can hear Mom and Dad pacing in there. I can smell the food in the cafeteria. Why, am I so sensitive? Why? All of those tests Rebecca made me do… she knows too. She knows that I am a monster. What will my parents say?'_ Valery stopped herself there. Valery knew something had happened and that she was no longer the human she once was. The girl didn't want to have to worry about what her parent s were going to say, she still wanted to be loved… Valery didn't know how she had kept her cool with Rebecca and acted like she didn't care, but Val managed. Valery heard Rebecca slump on the door leading to Chris and Jill. The child's heart stopped, not even Rebecca could tell Valery's parents that she was a monster. Fate would run its course, it always would. The door to the waiting room opened and Rebecca when inside. Valery stood up and started to eavesdrop on the conversation on the other side of the wall.

"Well, how is she?" Valery heard Chris say in a worried tone.

"She`s fine but, she has some side effects like we feared." Rebecca was able to state calmly.

"Like what?"

"Valery's form of the T-virus she has in her body isn't the same one she was infected with."

"Which one does she have then? T, NE-T, T-Veronica, Progenitor, or…" Jill spoke up.

Rebecca stood there and replied. "The Wesker virus…" The former medic tried to hold back her tears but to no avail. Tears streamed down the woman's face. She was comforted by Chris but Jill was too in shock to even register that Rebecca had fallen part.

"He's been dead for years, I still have nightmares. Wesker tried to kill me. He killed the rest of my team. Why can't he leave us alone? WHY!" Rebecca choked angrily out. While Chris helped Rebecca collect herself, Jill had finally snapped out of her trance. Her hands formed tight fists, almost breaking her own fingers. Then the mother punched a hole into the wall; this cause Chris and Rebecca to stop and look at her. Jill wasn't crying but she was deeply hurt. Wesker had messed with Jill, her friends, the love of her life, and even now in death the sadistic bastard messed with her child. Valery leaped out of the way before the fist impacted the wall. The impact didn't send Jill's fist though the wall but it still was a deep hole. Chris grabbed Jill and the two left the room. The teen heard the two coming and ran to her bed and tried pulled the sheets over her head. It was a good idea, if the hospital bed _had_ any sheets. Valery gave up and sat on her bed and waited for the moment to come. However the parents walked the opposite way of Valery's room.

* * *

Chris dragged the enraged Jill out of the room they were in. The dad led his wife out of the hospital into the ally behind the place. Chris was hoping to tell Jill about the BSAA and their idea about sending Valery due to her enhanced abilities; however that idea failed as Chris saw how mad Jill was. Jill started to do very skilled acrobatic attacks trying to ease the hate that filled her veins. After several minutes of being infuriated, the mother calmed down, allowing Chris to explain the BSAA's plot. Chris walked over to Jill and gave her a hug from behind. He placed his chin on Jill's left shoulder, his hands wrapped around her waist. Jill felt safe in Chris's arms, she always had.

"Hey Jill, we need to talk" Chris whispered. Jill stiffened, worried about what Chris might say. Before Jill could get a word out of her mouth Chris started up again.

"The BSAA knows that Green Bank will become like Raccoon City, they want you and a partner to go save the few survivors that still alive at that point." Jill looked to her left at Chris's face. He was looking forward not seeing what was in front of them; he was too lost in thought to even look at Jill. Upset, Jill squirmed free only to get a confused look from her husband. She took her hands and cupped Chris's face. His face was a sea of emotions. Jill saw pain, worry, angst, fear. Hoping to cheer Chris up a bit Jill leaned in and kissed Chris. The father welcomed the embrace holding his love tight to his chest. When the two finally parted, Jill started.

"We'll be fine Chris. We know what we are doing." Chris let Jill go and turned his back.

"Jill, they don't want to send me with you" The blond stopped for a moment to think.

'_Why would the BSAA send me without Chris?'_

"Sweetie, there is no need to get jealous, I have worked with Leon, Carlos, Claire, Sheva, and Josh before."

"Jill, they want to send our daughter." Chris felt almost relieved when he told Jill. He prepared for Jill to go berserk, but it never happened. The woman just leaned against the wall and sighed. She could understand Valery was one of two people whom couldn't get the virus. Valery also had the Wesker virus; it would take less than two weeks to train Valery to be a killer. Never the less, Jill hated the idea of putting Valery through that. The mom also knew there was nothing she could do. The BSAA was being used, and Jill knew it. As people of the original eleven either retired or passed on, more people were being replaced. The council wasn't just the original eleven anymore, most of the original people had been replaced with someone knew. Jill identified that one of the new people had different ideas then to save the world from bio-terrorism. It was just a matter of time to tell who the traitor was and who they worked for. Jill stood up strait and told her husband.

"So be it, I will train Valery personally. She will go to Green Bank with me. "Chris's frown grew larger, if that was even possible. Jill gave him a hug and as she pulled away she said.

"Chris she'll be fine. She _is_ a Redfield. And not only that but she is part Valentine too. When we get back we will find the son of a bitch that had this idea." Chris couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated sending his child out into a zombie infested town Jill was right. He would trust Valery's skills and personality. Plus, the family had a rat to find, and kill.

* * *

OMG! I bet you didnt see Jill being ok with the whole thing! But Jill is smart she knows what shes doing... right?

_**I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO REVEIW! ITS NOT THAT HARD, ITS REALLY NOT! I WILL GET VALERY TO COME AFTER YOUUUUUU  
**_

_**OK? I WILL REVEIW YOU TO IF YOU ASKKKKKK**_

I do want to thank my reveiwers

Biohazrd23, namine redfield,cfr exotieak, N-I-N-T, and d-chan-67

A SUPER THANK YOU TO EcoSeeker247!

You all will know why soon ;D


	7. Her Saving Grace

Welcome! I know this chapter is really really short but the next chapter will have a time skip and be MUCH longer! D= I wanted to make this longer but when I finished it and when back, i couldn't change anything. And i couldn't add on to the end, ITS THE PERFECT ONE LINER! Well ya ^^; hope you all likey! And please review I really like it! and thank you to my reviewers i will give some shout outs ever few chapters but ya! Have fun!  


* * *

Jill and Chris walked back into the hospital. The couple was ready to talk to Valery about their lives. This time the parents were confident. After a quick walk to Valery's from they saw their child sitting on the cot facing the wall on the opposite of the door. Chris and Jill entered the room, only to watch Valery cringe. Jill walked up to her daughter and gave her hug; Valery turned her head to the right. The adolescent tried hard to keep her eye from her mom. Valery had seen her eye in the refection of the floor. She guessed she could see the refection due to her crazy new abilities.

"Val, what's wrong?" Jill asked, very concerned about her child. All Valery could manage was to turn her head; revealing her washed-out eye. Chris walked around to see his child, only to see what his wife had been starting at. The girl jumped up from her seat and took several steps forward and showed both of her parents her face. Chris and Jill just watched Valery.

'_So this is what Rebecca meant by side effects…'_ Chris thought. Valery grabbed her father's hand and yanked him out of his seat. Chris couldn't believe the strength that Vally possessed. The girl took an attack stance.

"Dad, punch me…" Valery stated almost emotionlessly.

"Valery… I… no I can't do that!" Chris almost yelled, however confusion and worry still filled his voice. Jill stood up and told Chris to sit, replacing her husband's place.

"Valery, do your best." Jill encouraged. Valery smiled, and started her attack. Jill was shocked about how fast Valery really was. Jill started to use really attacks on her daughter, however she was not surprised when the girl was able to doge ever single attack without breaking a sweat. At the end of it Jill had taking quite a few hits but Valery was completely unscathed. Chris was shocked by event, he wasn't sure if he should be mad at Wesker, proud of Val, or taken aback by Jill's actions. Never the less Chris left Valery and Jill alone. Then Leon, Claire, and Sherry walked into the room. Claire ran over to her brother and hugged him. Then Leon and Sherry appeared and looked at Valery and Jill.

"And what were you two doing?" Sherry asked. Jill smiled and replied.

"Taking Val's virus out for a test drive; she was born with a virus much like Wesker's." Sherry's face sank at the name. She had nothing against the man. He was her god father, but she knew he was an awful man. However Sherry forced herself to push the thought out of her mind, she did have a story to tell. Leon had started to hug his family, and Claire catching up with Chris. After talking for what seemed like forever to Valery, the girl curiously asked why her Aunt and Uncle had come to see her. Chris and Jill suddenly remembered that they had to tell Valery about the life that came before the happiness they now felt. The tone of everything went serious. The whole group started to go into flashback mode, however this time, Valery would hear it all. The family sat down and started the story.

* * *

Hours passed, tears flowed. After what seemed like forever, the Mansion Incident story had ended, only to be replaced by Raccoon City and Rockfort Island, Spain, and Kijuju. Rebecca and Bill came in and explained the train facility. Valery understood so much and so little at the same time. The thing that Valery hated most about the entire thing was that she had the powers of the man Wesker. The teen listened to the world that once was, only to realize that the humanity that haunted the people around her was her own as well. She was smart, Valery could but two and two together, and she would have a story to tell too. The world of peace would never come… Not to the Redfield family, or the Kennedy family, or another family that had become caught up in this insane conspiracy. Once fate and destiny takes a hold of you there is noting that can stop it. Val knew this and she let providence flow, she had to fight for a world without fear. Before the teen had a chance to even open her mouth to ask about training Jill started to talk.

"You will train with me. As bad as it sounds, I am going to teach you to be a killer." Valery could just smile, she agreed wanted to help her mom and dad. Valery popped up and dashed as fast as she could to behind her mother. However in the process the girl tripped over her own feel, falling flat on her face. Everyone watched as Val became a blur due to her speed, and they all laughed as she appeared at their feet.

"That's not funny!" The young woman cried out. Everyone smiled. Rebecca giggled.

"You're just not quite used to your powers yet, you'll get used to it." The whole group smiled. Everyone left the hospital, Valery being cleared to leave. The family of three got into Chris's car. They left the parking lot and drove the opposite way to the family's house. The youngest member of the family was confused and asked about why her father was driving the wrong way. The response was that due to Valery falling sick and the training she would receive, the family would be living at the BSAA headquarters out side of the city limits. Vally smiled and nodded; on the other hand Jill couldn't help but smile. Her daughter being naïve saved her from unnecessary pain. Jill gloomily stated in her head.

'_Valery's eyes have not yet sinned'

* * *

I TOLD YOU_!_!_!_!_ Great way to end the chapter no? I hope you will enjoy this story as it soon changed into a VERY VERY dark story. Family has never been so important.  
Ok well have fun till next time!


	8. Hiding From the Unknown

ALRIGHT! Here we go! IM SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE WAIT I LIKE TYPED IT UP LIKE 8 TIMES AND HATED IT SO I HAD TO REDO IT! I still hate it, I just dont want Ecoseeker to think i did her OCs wrong...  
Ok Disclaimer time!

I Do not own Resident Evil (or this would b a game!), Moutain Dew, WAL-MART, or the Fagans (EcoSeeker does!)

HAVE FUN!

* * *

"Mom, Randy, just _go!_ Everything will be fine! I promise ok? You two enjoy your weekend away!" The younger teen said as she pushed her mom and stepdad out the door. Audrey Fagan waved her parents good bye. As soon as the car was out of site, she slammed the front door closed and ran to her older sister, Alexis's room. The two girls smiled and giggled. Audrey's long hair was all messed up and in her face; this bothered the girl so she put her hair up in a high side pony tail. Now that her brown tresses were out of her face, Audrey asked what her older sister wanted to do for dinner.  
"Hey Audi, Ya know how mom _hates_ pizza with chicken and pineapples." Alexis asked.

"Ya why?" Audrey asked only to realize a second later what was going to happen. "Ahh! Hell Ya! I'll run out and buy some Mountain Dew!"

"Wait Audrey. Make sure you be the dark kind, you know what I mean right? And should we have cheddar cheese instead of the normal kind?"

The younger sister smiled. "Totally and totally." After the comment Audrey left her sister's room and made the journey through her house to get to the two car garage. There was only one car, and that was Alexis's navy blue one. Hopping in and taking the four minute drive to the small WAL-MART just a few blocks down the road. It was twilight and the sun stained the road orange. Audrey finally reached to store and walked over to the section with the two liter bottles in it. After walking up and down the aisle several times she finally found the right kind of Mountain Dew. Knowing how her and her sister drank Mountain Dew Audrey decided to get two bottles. Gabbing the back two bottles off the shelf the teen went over the resister and put the two bottles of soda on the counter. The female cashier rang up the soda and it totaled up to $5.65.

'Damn, stuff costs so much now.' Audrey thought as she handed the girl a ten dollar bill. After getting her change Audrey jumped to her car and drove off. As she left the cashier began to fiercely scratch at her arm causing it to bleed…

* * *

Right after Audrey got back, Alexis called up the local pizza place. She ordered two medium sized thin crust pizzas with chicken, pineapple and cheddar cheese. The sisters were beaming with joy; they had the house to themselves all weekend! Alexis brushed her curly hair out of her face. Before pouncing on her sister pinning her to the ground.

"What is it now?" The younger sister asked.

"I dunno, did you get the dew?" Alexis solicited

Audrey shoved her sister off of her and pulled the two bottles out of the plastic bag. Alexis took one bottle and started to drink it. Audrey did the same with the remaining bottle. The eldest walked over to her laptop and plugged in a pair of speakers, and started to blast music. The pizza was delivered and the girls dipped their slices in the soda and chowed down. The two girls partied the night away, however at about two in the morning the girls settled down to watch a movie. After agreeing on an old classic, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Audrey turned on the TV, only to find that all programming had been cancelled so the news could cover large riots that have started in the heart of Green Bank.

Neither of the girls really cared much about the matter, they lived in the suburbs. The riots never got out that far. The Fagans turned the channel to the one their HDVMP was hooked up to and watched the movie. The two girls never finished it as they crashed from all of the sugar and caffeine. Little did they know, they weren't as safe as they thought they were.

* * *

Alexis awoke to someone knocking in the door. She looked over at the clock above the TV it was eleven in the morning. Quickly getting up from the couch, Alex tried to fix up her shoulder length curly hair. She then went to answer the door. Alexis opened the door and the man in front of her didn't look right. He smell like something died, and he clumsily reached out to grab her. The teen jumped back and the man missed. Then she caught a glimpse of his face. He had cold milky eyes; jis pupils had faded into almost nothing. His skin was rotten and he looked like he had gotten bit by something several times.

"Aaaahhhhhunnnngg" The man moaned again lunging at Alexis. The girl kicking him in the chest causing him to fall back. She slammed the door and locked it. The frightened adolescent ran and woke up her sister. Audrey's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, why the hell did you wake me up?" Audrey ask obviously piss about being woken up. Alexis couldn't replay with words but she finally came through. After telling about the creeper outside Audrey and Alexis when to look outside, what they saw shocked them. The rioting _had_ made it to the suburbs. But the rioters were acting different than any human either of the girls could think of. The two watched as the 'rioters' stumbled around like they were completely wasted. Then a normal woman ran down the street, she looked like she was running for her life. The 'rioters' tried to grab the woman as she sprinted pass.

"That's what that guy did to me." Alexis said not addressing anyone as the 'rioters' tried to get their rotten decaying hands on the woman. One 'rioter' on the ground tripped the red head as she tried to flee. The 'rioters' attacked the woman and ate her alive. The two girls slowly walked away from the window, Alexis ran to the bathroom and puked up all of the food she ate last night. Audrey ran upstairs into her mom and Randy's room. The youngest sister looked everywhere but at last after looking under the bed, she found the handgun her mother kept in the house for self defense. Alexis appeared in the room soon after. She when to off to find ammo and Audrey went downstairs and found nonperishable food and bottled water to keep upstairs. The sisters met back up in Alexis's room. This was where they were going to wait this out. It would all so pass, or so the girls hoped. Neither of the girls spoke, Audrey had the gun in her hands ready to shoot the first thing unlucky enough to enter the door.

"Man, Mom might kill me." Audrey said trying to help her sister who was panicking.

"Why?"

"Cause I told her everything would be fine." Alexis smiled but only for a brief second. The girls knew that this would be their stand in this nightmare. The two girls did know if they were ever going to leave the room, let alone the house or the city.

'_We have to survive, but I don't even know what we are hiding from…'_ Audrey thought._

* * *

_This is the 1st chapter that doesnt follow Valery! I hope that this is Ok EcoSeeker! I didnt want the Fagans to b OOC but idk i just dont i HATE this chapter but i hope it isnt tto painful for you allll_  
_


	9. Trigger Happy

Ok So here we are... i totally finished this WAY faster the i thought i would...  


* * *

Valery ran past all of the obstacles in the road, as fast as normal teenager could. Pain swarmed outward from the Cerberi bite she had on her left hip. No matter how hard she pushed the hell hounds still followed her. Valery had promised her mom she wouldn't use her abilities unless it was a life or death situation.

'_This whole god damned city is a life or death situation!' _Valery scolded herself. Within an instant Valery ran as fast as she could. The houses she pasted were nothing but blurs of color, but at the same time she could still see the houses perfectly fine. After under a minute of fleeing for her life; Valery had lost the infected pack of dogs. Stopping on a dime, the teen found a large SUV and climbed on top of it to rest. Three hours of being in this city had scarred her emotionally. The "city" had gone straight to hell; the zombies weren't the worst thing out there either. Infected, dogs, cats, birds, children… the undead children were what killed Valery on the inside. Nothing on earth, heaven, or hell could even begin to explain why an innocent child had to die, but they didn't just die in this place. Their soul was lost but their empty shells of the body roamed for food alone. Tears filled Valery's eyes, seeing everyday guiltless people being killed, not even getting the right to rest in peace. The citizens had to come back and try to eat any living thing they could find.

Valery sighed pushing the tears away, she checked over every weapon she had while still on the top of the car. The brunette had her father's Samurai Edge and a standard BSAA handgun on each side of her waist. Just below her gun holsters she held two close combat knives, Chris's S.T.A.R.S. one and a BSAA one. Barry had given her two Colt Pythons before she left for Green Bank and they were attacked to the holsters on the outside of each of Valery's thighs. Her combat boots each held a Cobra Standard .22 Magnum Derringer, with two shots each on the inside of the boot. On the outside were two self defense daggers. A single shotgun was strapped to the operative's back. Valery was well prepared for the city, but the emotional turmoil was the dark horse that kills you in the end. The teen quickly figured that out.

'_Sure the infected and the virus are what kill you but, after you see everything this place has you want it all to end. Even if you want to live and make it out you won't, because your mind wants it all to end at any cost.'_ Valery took a breath and started to head out farther into the suburbs. Jill had wanted to go downtown, Valery had agreed. Her mom was more familiar with this kind of finding-survivors-in-a-zombie-infested-city type thing. The suburbs were more open and you couldn't get caught in an ally or other huge undead no-nos. So Mom got the downtown and Valery the outskirts. However just because you weren't in the most BOW packed area doesn't mean that you can get careless, the teen's Cerberus bite proved that. Just as Valery was about to leave she heard a small noise. It was soft and sounded like two teenage girls. One of them was crying the other was trying to relax the sobbing one.

'_Just wait there. I will come to save you two.'_ The BSAA agent swore to herself. _'I will get you two out of the city just wait, and don't die before I get there.'_

B r e a k g o e s h e r e! ! ! !

Audrey didn't know how long her and her sister had been hiding in that room. All she knew was that the world outside the door was only getting worse, and that she and Alexis were running out of food. At least two days had passed since the girls took shelter in that room. All the sisters knew was that they were going to die in that room, either from something that got into the house and then the room, or from dehydration or starvation. Audrey was scared out of her mind, however Alexis was handling the situation much worse. She had panicked in the beginning, but when the girls called 911 from Alexis's cell and they got no response, Alexis's mental state almost clasped. The only shred of sanity the eldest teen had was from her sister. Neither of the girls knew what to think anymore. They just sat on the bed and stared at the door and occasional out the window. Time just when on with no occurrences, until the sisters heard the front door being opened. It was a loud bang, like the door had been kicked in. Audrey's heart skipped a beat, Alexis's skipped several. The bravest child took a deep breath and cocked the handgun she had in her hands. Audrey would protect her and her sister; Audrey had to try to save her and Alexis from what had just entered the house. Rustling was heard from the bottom floor of the residence. The girls had relaxed in the slightest way.

Thump. Both of the girls eyes widened, whatever was in the house was coming up the stairs. The knuckles on Audrey's hands turned white she was gripping the gun in her hands so tight. Thump, thump. All of a sudden the door handle began to giggle, the wooden slab crept open. Alexis curled up into a ball hugging her knees; silent tears flowed down her face. The door opened. Without even looking at what grotesque monster was in to doorway Audrey fired three shots at the thing. After a few seconds the frightened teen saw the thing she had been shooting at, at the end of the bed.

'_What the fuck? Did that thing dodge _bullets_?'_ Audrey asked herself only to find herself keep shooting at the thing. A single bullet came out of the barrel of the weapon before the monster grabbed the gun causing the rest of the bullets to collide with the ceiling. Only then did Audrey have the courage to look at the thing that had intruded her safe haven. It was a girl about the age of fifteen or sixteen; she had chin length strait chocolate hair, an almost metallic blue eye, and a white one. She looked down at the two girls on the bed and smiled.

"Don't get too trigger happy ok? You will need those bullets you know." The teen said in a happy voice. Alexis slowly opened her eyes and asked out loud to the young woman.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" The teen let go of Audrey's gun and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Agent Valery. I was sent here by the Biohazard Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA, to save civilians like yourselves. Now are you two ready to get out of this hell hole?"

* * *

Well DAMN! that was nice! Now we have to find a few more people and outta the city we go! But ok SHOUT OUT TIME!

_**Project X= I cant tell you how much I love your reveiws! Plus the way you use Valery is DEAD ON! Jamy might tag along here too, but a hero isn't what its cracked up to be. Foreshadowing? **_

_**EcoSeeker247= Thank you again for letting my use your OCs! Can't wait till all of this and RE:MI all rap up!  
**_

_**n0morenice= Wow your good. I'm like a hamster on SPEED! haahha  
**_

_**d-chan-67= You have reveiwed me since like forever T.T thanks~**_

But Ya NEXT TIME STUFF HAPPENS!... i havent thought of anything yet haahha sorry... but TILL NEXT TIME!_**  
**_


	10. Aimée

ALRIGHT! I am almost done with this part of the story in a the next chapter or two the team head out into the city and they might meet a new friend or too! Well anyway here you go! PS: This has been my longest chapter so enjoy!

* * *

The Fagan sister's nodded their heads; this Valery person was going to get them out of the city!

"Great! Ok we leave in the morning!" The rescuer replied to the nods. Alex felt her fear slowly melt, she was still afraid but she was calmer. Then Mom and Randy came into her head, were they alive?

"Our Mother and Stepfather left two or three evenings ago. Do you know if…" Alexis trailed off not knowing if she even wanted to know their fates, despite all of the worry Vally promised them that they were fine; explaining that people could exit the city via car until yesterday. Both sisters frowned, they could have just hopped into the car and left? They could have been gone, and not have to go through all of this. That opportunity was gone, and now the sister's had a new chance. This Valery girl, without her both of the sisters would die in this city and both of them knew that as well. The Fagans started to watch the adolescent trying to gain hope with her. Valery pulled out a small pack that held several things that looked like Epee-pens; she took two of them out. Before she did anything else the girl started to disarm herself. The sisters were shocked at all the weapons the teen had on her, unarmed the teen looked normal. All except her one miss colored eye, Alexis knew that eye. It was the same as the man that tried to grab at her. Alexis felt uncomfortable so she looked around, noticing the red numbers in the digital clock, 5:28.

"Hey, is like 5:30 why can't we leave now?" Alex is asked. Audrey smiled her sister has relax quite a bit, the younger sister nodded her head implying that she wanted to leave now like her sister suggested. Valery looked at the two girls; she didn't know little they knew about the outbreak. The BSAA representative started her explanation.

"Well first, have either of you been bitten, scratched, or anything?"

"No, one tried to grab me but I kicked him off me." Alexis replied.

"OK! That great! Ok so err…"

"Alexis and she is Audrey" Alexis pointed to her sister who was just taking in her feelings of security.

"Ok, Alexis, I'm going to give you a shot. This is the vaccine for the Tyrant virus. The virus is what is making the people of Green Bank zombies. How much do you know about Umbrella and Raccoon City?"

"Well, in school I learned about the outbreak and how a few people survived like four present of the population got out alive… Oh my god… yo- you don't mean?" Sharp pain filled the girl's leg. Valery wore a half smile half frown.

"All done! And yes I do." Valery gave the last shot to Audrey; Val walked to the edge of the bed and stood on it before shouting.

"WELCOME TO HELL!" The sisters stared at Valery as if she was insane. "Ok so guys like we can't leave tonight because to get to the extraction point with you two will take like six hours. And I dunno about you but I don't wanna be out there at night." the BSAA member pointed out the window while she explained and tried to recover from her ill found joke. Then she felt the one thing she knew would be troublesome, hunger.

'_Damn, it's from that Cerberus bite I gotta eat something! No I don't it's my mind playing tricks on me I can beat it. It will pass soon enough. At least it doesn't itch.'_ Valery sat on the bed and started to get to know the two girls better, Alexis was the oldest, but she worried for her sister too much. Audrey was the younger sister and was the brave one, she wasn't half bad with a gun either. The two sisters were strong, not necessarily physically or mentally. However they had the one thing they needed to get out of the city alive, the will to live. The three girls talked for hours, as if they were at a sleepover together. After about 11:00 Valery said that they all needed sleep, thus all three girls slept cuddled up on the bed until morning. Sleep came easy for Audi, after a few minutes she was sound asleep. Valery wasn't sure if Alex was resting or asleep, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night, well not very well. Valery heard rustling in the bed next to her and quietly asked.

"Yes Alexis?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's a long story."

"You know this is going to be a long night."

"Ya, I know. What did you want to ask me about anyway?"

"If it's not too personal I was just curious you know those things out there. Their eyes are like your left one and I wa-"

"My mom was a survivor of Raccoon. She contacted the T-virus there but found a vaccine for it. The vaccine didn't cure her but it stopped the virus from making her a zombie. Her body then created antibodies for the virus. I was born with them, so when I got infected it was ok because I was born immune but my eye changed as a side effect. But that wasn't the only side effect."

"Is that how you dodged those bullets earlier?"

"Ya, I am not exactly human anymore, I can see, hear, and smell better than any human on earth. I have crazy strength and speed; I can't become a zombie either. It makes sense why the BSAA would send me here."

"Ya… Hey just promise me one thing ok?"

"Yes."

"Whatever happens, make sure Audi gets out of this city."

"That I can do, don't worry. I will make sure that you are by her side when she does."

Alexis smiled, she felt safe now. She was so afraid alone in that room with Audrey. Hearing Valery down the stairs and climbing up, it was like just like death itself coming to kill you. But when the door opened it wasn't death, it was life. Valery smiled as she heard Alexis breathing settle, meaning she was asleep. Not too long after the Redfield felt her consciousness slide into dream land.

* * *

_Valery crossed her legs grape vine style and used her outside foot to make take a light jump to her left, dodging the bullet from the man's gun. He fired again, and again, and again. Each time Valery moved ever so slightly to avoid being hit._

"_Beloved, you must stop hiding from you inevitable death." The man smirked as he put away his gun._

"_I'm not hiding from death, you are." Valery snapped back, taking on an attack stance. Her left hand moved out in front of her, only her ring finger was bent. Her right hand did the same however it moved to the back, her right palm faced the wall behind her. _

"_Really? I cannot die. I am a god." The sun glassed man ran at Valery with speeds unknown to all but a few. Valery still dodged effortlessly, landing a roundhouse kick to his chest. The man flew into the lab wall cracking it as he impacted it. _

"_If you are a god, I am a goddess sent to rid you from your dream of immortality." Valery snarled. The blond man was furious yet he never let it show. His face was calm and collected, but his eyes smoldered in hate and greed, his sunglasses hid that. That's why the blond haired man wore them. A man's face could easily hide a lie, but eyes cannot lie. _

"_Your presence is starting to try my patience, Beloved." The man tried to punch Valery repeatedly, each blow was parried. However after a kick to the leg Valery fell to the ground only to find a boot heading toward her face. Luckily Valery was able to perform a side-flip dodging the hit. _

"_Isn't it a Redfield's job to piss you off?" Valery landed and took her attack pose again, much to her disappointment the blond man stopped and smiled deviously. He had started to laugh manically. _

"_You _are_ a Redfield aren't you? It all makes sense now; your uncanny resemblance to Jill and your attitude. I always knew those two loved each other, now I can get three birds with a single stone." Valery relaxed her stance, confused at what the man said. _

"_You see Beloved, I now get to watch both Mommy and Daddy's faces when they see you die by my hands, I get to kill a Redfield was well." Valery rolled her eyes, that man's over confidence was going to be his downfall. The teen was positive of that, she would be his downfall. He would die by _her_ hands. She tensed up again and began to attack the man, back and forth the pattern continued. Attack then parry attack then parry. Finally the man found a hole in Valery's defense, using a gloved hand he punched the girl in the face causing her to soar into a wall. The same one that she had sent the blond into before, the wall didn't crack like it had when the sun glassed man had hit it. Pain swam outward from Valery's back, yet she still was able to stand. It wasn't standing really but more like propped up on the wall while on her feet. She closed her eyes to try to regain herself. Only to find a hand around her neck and her feet dangling above the ground, she could hear her mom and dad running down the hall to the lab._

"_I told you Mommy and Daddy would see you die." The man smiled out of pure joy. Valery felt sick, not because of the lack of oxygen but because of the look on that man's face. Then her parents flew into the room and pointed guns at the man before noticing their only child dying in front of them._

"_Wesker, leave her be! She has nothing to do with you!" Jill shouted._

"_If you want to kill someone kill me!" Chris cried dropping is gun in the process. Jill turned and tried to protest but was too emotionally distressed to do anything about it. _

"_On the contrary Chris, if I kill your child and partner before you I get to see you suffer." Wesker chimed before looking back at Valery. "Bonne nuit, Aimée."_

* * *

Valery woke up with a jolt, placing a hand around her neck. It was all a dream, it was so real though. Too real for Valery. She sighed; she was covered in a cold sweat. Val got up and left the room the Fagans were sleeping and when to the bathroom out in the hall. She undressed herself and took a cold shower, trying to wash away the memory of the dream along with the dirt and other things on her skin. Valery just stood there letting the water hit her, her hair plastered to her face as she recollected the dream of Wesker she had back at the hospital. They were like episodes, the next dream started off were the last one took off. Valery fell to her knees and let the salty tears she held back flow. The teen looked up at the ceiling and then the clock above the toilet, it read 4:26. Valery stood back up and looked at her hands and opened and closed them several times.

"_Bonne nuit, Aimée."_

Valery shivered at the words.

_"Good night, Beloved."_

* * *

WOW that was intense! I wonder what all of this Wesker dreaming means... Well we will have to find out wont we? Please review!


	11. Reaction

Ok welcome to the next chapterrrr! In this the group FINALLY gets out into the city and we meet a new friend!  


* * *

Valery put her hand between her breasts, feeling the strong unsettled beat of her heart. She felt fear, but it was unlike any fear she had ever felt. Vally's entire being froze, her soul was like ice, and heart stood still. She didn't even know Wesker, yet she was so afraid of him. Then the realization that two helpless citizens were in the house that Valery was in now. The Fagans, they felt his way, and Valery was going to rid them of that. The Redfield's heart began to thump at a normal pace, her soul bled open with warmth. Valery out stretched her hand and grabbed the nozzle of the shower turning it off. Both the water and the tears stopped, fear was not scary but the reaction to it was. It was ok now, and Valery knew it. After drying herself off and putting her close back on Valery exited the room

* * *

Audrey woke up from the soft and soothing sound of water running. Sitting up to see who had left, Audrey's eyes brushed across the window, seeing out into the night. It was almost morning as the light of the sun began to stain the black sky a light purple. Alexis was sleeping next to her, and the empty space on the other side of eldest sister showed that it was Valery that was missing.

'_She must be taking a shower.'_ Audrey thought to herself, the water then stopped running. After a few minutes she decided that it was a good idea to check on the girl. After getting up carefully making sure not to wake up Alexis, Audrey walked over to the bathroom door.

* * *

The two girls met at the door way, Valery were putting in her ear piece and Audrey was twirling her long hair.

"Hey, what do you want?" Valery said sounding colder then she wanted too.

"I ummm… Just wanted to check on you that's all…" Audrey stammered out obviously not wanted to piss the BSAA agent off.

"Thanks! I just had a bad dream but thanks! You wanna chat a bit?" This time the words were warm and relaxed the Fagan.

"Ya sure!" The two girls went to the bedroom and looked out the window while talking. The girls babbled about everything, about food, the city, the virus, and their lives before everything happened. Audrey was surprised to see how nice Valery really was, she was normal. Perfectly normal. She was just trained to do things that most teens aren't. The road out the window was clear; the bodies of the killed civilians had become zombies and had vacated the general area. A few dead bodies of zombies were strewn on the street, their skin starting to turn a light pink color. Valery seemed worried by the change but Audrey didn't ask about it.

"Hey Valery, how _are _we gunna get outta here? This city I mean."

"You know the park by the uh…"

"The lake? Ya why?"

"A `copter is gunna pick us up dare." Valery smiled, Audrey did too but only because if Valery's accent. However what Audrey didn't know was that Valery wasn't just looking out the window. Valery saw a man dressed in black and wearing sunglasses run at speeds just under Valery's jumping from roof top to roof top about two and a half blocks away. The man looked familiar, in the wrong way. The teen excused herself and left the room.

"This is Viva. I repeat this is Viva. Valentine do you read? Over." Valery barked into her headset.

"This is Valentine. How are you Dear?"

"…This is a mission, really? Dear?"

"Ok ok. Viva why did you contact me?"

"I need the exact location for the extraction site."

"How many did you find?"

"Two."

"I have eight they all were hiding in the same place, but it is in the Red Nickel District. It's in the north east corner."

"K! Thanks bye!"

Valery pulled out her map and found the park; she had forgotten the location as she was still a little shaken up by the dream.

'_I'm even freaking hallucinating'_ Valery grumbled silently in herself remembering the man she thought she saw. By now it was almost six thirty and the teen was about to wake up the two sisters, and get them going. Valery wanted to leave the house as soon as possible, the dead zombies were becoming V-ACTS and she didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of them when they got back up. The teen walked over into the room where Alex and Audi were sleeping, with a loud clap the two girls groaned groggily and sat up. After a few minutes if "waking up" the group congregated in the kitchen, Valery was getting all of her gear and weaponry on; the sisters were looking all over the house for anything useful. Valery had everything she could have asked of, minus a few grenades. Audrey had found an extra gun in the house, and Alexis found some lightweight nonperishable food.

"Alright, Audrey, Alexis, you each gets one handgun. Don't use it unless you have to, which you won't when I'm with you. If and when I must leave you two alone I will give you each a two shot magnum as well. Okies?"

The sisters nodded in agreement, and then the three opened the front door and stepped out. The warmth of the early morning light relaxed the refugees, the false sense of normality created hope. Valery led the way down the street, in the middle of the road. It felt strange for the Fagans to walk in the middle of the street; they had always stayed on the sidewalk to avoid cars. Yet the city wasn't one with cars and people anymore, it was a necropolis. None of those things could drive a car; the street was most likely the safest place. After walking for what seemed like hours, Audrey began to grow sick of the eerie silence.

"Hey, how much farther do we have?" the youngest sister asked, her feet starting to get sore.

Without even turning her head Valery said. "Eight more miles."

"EIGHT? How many have we done?" Alexis blurted out.

"Six, don't think about how much we need to keep going." Valery stopped her heard clicks. Tiny little clicks made from the impact of nails on assault. They meant one thing Cerberus. Almost drowned out by the light tapping, footsteps of someone fleeing were heard. They were light, the person stopped and shot at the dogs, the Fagans could hear the shots it was so close. Then a slight cry of pain was heard, and the small stench of blood wafted into the air. Valery looked around quickly. She spotted one car with keys still in it, and most importantly it was empty.

"You two get in there _now!_" Valery ordered, quickly grabbing her Cobras and giving them to the sisters while eyeing the girls the car. As soon as the Fagans entered the car they looked at Valery, once the sisters blinked she was gone. Again Audrey and Alexis were all alone. Fear swam within the confides of the vehicle.

* * *

Valery bolted down the road and zigzagged though the streets till she found yet another teenage girl who by some miracle had survived this city. The cadavers of the infected dogs surrounded the girl; she was lying on the sidewalk several feet from where the dogs once were, unconscious. She had long brown curly hair and glasses. Valery ran to the girl's side, hoping that she didn't get bit. She carried the mystery girl into a house nearby and began to look over her.

"Hmmmmh" The girl stirred and awoke. "Who are you?"

"Valery, I'm here to help you."

"My name`s Jamy Boyd."

* * *

Soo Project X like? AHHA! Well i hope you do writers block was KILIING me this chapter. My lil sister was all FINISH IT FINISH IT! CUUTEEE Also Thankies EcoSeeker our convo about our storys help me get the ideas going!


	12. Meet the Gang

Don't kill me, I know it has been awhile since I updated. But on the bright side THIS STORY IS DONE! As in, I have written it all ^^ there are three chappies and then the epilog left! I hope yo enjoy this chapter if Eyes Now Sinned ^^, tomarrow I will post the next chapter and so on until I have all of the chappies up! So, now we have met Jamy but what will happen when she meets the Fagans? R&R!

* * *

Valery smiled at Jamy, happy to see one more person alive in this hellhole. Val's nose twitched; the irony sent of fresh blood drifted into the girl's nostrils. Jamy was bleeding that Valery was sure of, from where was what the agent didn't know. Jamy placed a hand over her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

'_Bingo'_ Valery thought, lifting up the girl's shirt only to show a large and deep bloody scratch. It looked a few hours old.

"Hey, Jamy? What caused this?" Valery asked pointed to the wound on the girl's abdomen.

"There was this dead zombie and he was all red, had these HUGE fucking claws, when he jumped up, he got me good." Valery felt her heart sink, the idea of the teen being hurt like this. The gash would heal, it only had scraped the skin, no muscle, or other important tissues were hurt. Valery reached into her pack and gave the vaccine to Jamy as well as a can of F-A spray on the graze. After fixing the teen up the two girls reloaded their guns and headed back into the hell bound city. Jamy was happy having someone else by her side; after her brother died she was all alone. Her parents were dead; they had died years ago in an accident. After that her older brother took care of her then everything happened. Jamy ran with Valery, following her to where she said there were more survivors. Ben's death was still fresh in Jamy's mind; her thoughts played his last moments over and over again.

* * *

"_Jamy, you have to get out the back door. I'll hold them off until you're gone." Ben shouted shooting each zombie as they flooded into the house. For every undead that Ben was able to kill three more swarmed in. He tried so hard to keep the horde at bay, trying to give Jamy the most amount of time to escape. Ben was twenty-three, Jamy was only fourteen. Ben knew that if both he and his sister tried to run the flock of undead people would get them and both of them would die. If Ben let the zombies kill him, Jamy could get away. That was all that mattered. _

"_Ben! Ben! We have to go now!" Jamy shouted as she jumped the fence of the yard. She ran down the street without looking back. Once she was far enough that any infected in the crowd changed their target she was plenty far away to avoid them. Ben was still in the house, he'd run out of ammo and was trying to keep the monsters off him by using a chair as a weapon. He was in a corner, the zombies were everywhere. He was trapped. Hit after hit, the chair broke and Ben stopped and shouted out to his little sister, hoping she would hear his last words._

"_Jamy, run! Get out of this place! I LOVE YOU!" The last sentence was filled with pain; Jamy could hear Ben's cries of agony as she listened to him, running away from the massacre. Tears clogged her vision, she whispered. _

"_I love you too."_

Jamy almost killed herself after that. She had her gun to her head; all she had to do was pull the trigger. Yet Ben didn't want that. He wanted her to live and even gave up his own life in order to make sure his baby sister did live. Jamy spent three days crying about the pain she felt. The next thing Jamy knew was that she was out in the city. A few hours later she had met Valery. Now life had a purpose again, and that was to live.

"Undead. Great, never get old do they?" Valery comment rather peacefully as she saw three soulless beings limp toward the human and superhuman.

"Nope. They never do." Jamy smoothly stated back. Valery unsheathed both of her knives and held them inverted. The end of the handles had her thumbs on them and the blades went up against her arms. The Redfield dashed up to the zombies; with the flick of both of her wrists, two of the zombies were decapitated. The last one was also decapitated, however by a roundhouse kick to the head did it in. Valery took her knives and whipped the gore off of them using her pants. After sheathing her blades she turned and motioned Jamy to "come on." The curly haired girl followed but she was surprised at what she just saw.

"Damn that was awesome! How did you do that?" Jamy asked.

"I am Valery Redfield. You know about the Redfields don't you. Well I am one of dem! I got my Mom's immunity to Progenitor and this nifty lil virus that gives me quite bluntly, superpowers." Valery responded. Jamy smiled she felt so secure with Valery around; nothing would go wrong with her more or less. Valery saw the car that Alexis and Audrey were in, and both of the girls saw Valery and Jamy come up the road. The Fagans literally jumped out of the car and ran into the open arms of the Redfield.

"Guys! How did you do? Anything interesting?" Valery asked.

The girls said it was pretty much nothing at all. Only a few stray Cerberus passed the car, none of them noticed the girls inside. Jamy introduced herself and the four teens quickly became friends. Valery smiled, Audrey was being a more relaxed, Alexis was no longer the scared teen she was only a few hours before, and Jamy was much more open with her feelings. Everything was going smoothly, only six more miles and everyone would be safe and sound. Valery felt the ground tremor ever so slightly. Alexis, Audrey, and Jamy were still giggling with each other, not noticing Valery putting her hands on the ground trying to feel what was causing it. Then they got worse, everyone noticed them now, the slight shaking slowly becoming stronger and steadier. Valery shot up and dove into the group, knocking them all out of the way as a manila colored worm burst out of the concrete. Eating the car that the Fagans were in just minutes ago, leaving a crater in the street. The worm itself was colossal; its mouth was covered in rows upon rows upon rows of three inch long teeth with four enormous mandibles. The girls' eyes grew wide at the site of the monster. Valery scrunched up her nose.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Oh, shit indeed! What the hell is that thing? And how are they going to kill it? Tune in tomarrow to find out!


	13. Over Sized Maggot

Ok back again like I promised! Well here we go! WTF is that thing?

Read to find outt =3

* * *

Valery instantly recognized the beast as the "Gravedigger" from the story of Raccoon told by her mother. Val suddenly wished she had paid more attention to how her mother killed it, but now it was a little too late to try to remember.

"Ok, guys the next time that thing pops out, shoot it." Valery ordered, all of the girls pulled out their handguns, Valery grabbed her shotgun. The tremors started up again and Valery put a single hand on the ground feeling where the infected larva would emerge. Then all movement within the earth stopped the party all then began to walk toward each other and the quaking ensued. The Gravedigger rose out of the ground in the middle of where all of the girls were headed. Everyone opened fire, as each shot hit the beast; a malevolent screech was produced from the worm. Its greenish brown blood splattering as every bullet entered into the light yellow flesh. After a several seconds the thing buried underground again. Jamy shouted.

"This thing is going to take a lot of lead!" As soon as the last word came out of her mouth the ground again vibrated and began to crack beneath her feet. Jamy lunged out of the way as the Gravedigger exited the ground and flew tens of feet in the sky. Again, shots rang though the air as all of the triggers were being pulled, more blood, and cries from the monster joined the choir of gunshots. When the manila beast hit the ground it sent chunks of black asphalt everywhere. After the larva reentered the earth, everyone stood still and said nothing, and then Alexis reloaded her gun. Again the Gravedigger appeared, almost taking Alexis into its mouth. Alexis hung above the creature's maw holding onto one of its huge mandibles. Valery shot madly at the beast as it thrashed about, trying to get Alex to fall into its mouth. Jamy and Audrey stopped gunning down the thing, not trusting their shots enough to insure that they didn't hit Alexis.

'_What the hell can I do? Alexis is gunna die! Shit!' _Valery panicked to herself. She looked around desperately, the three seconds that had passed felt like days as Valery dropped her gun and charged at the Gravedigger. Leaping up Valery grabbed onto Alexis's hand and ripped her off the tooth and leaping downward to the ground before letting her go. Valery then found her shotgun and stood perfectly still as the thing slide back down a hole it had made previously. Valery whispered as loud as she could to the others,

"This thing is blind; it finds us by hearing us. Be as quite as possible, I will make a noise and get it to come up! Only reload and fire when this over sized maggot is above ground!" Everyone nodded as a reply. Valery then looked about and saw a metal mailbox and shot it. The large pang sound it crated caused the worm to arise at the mailbox and lead was pumped into its flesh. Finally, after twenty minutes of battling the Gravedigger, it finally died. The last sound it made was a bloodcurdling shriek that faded away into the unnatural silence of the city. Its beige flesh was covered in holes witch leaked its muddy blood.

"Is it dead?" Audi asked slowly walking toward the abomination of life.

"Ya, nothing could survive that much shit shot at it." Valery sighed, she was tired, and she knew the rest of the group must be exhausted. Alexis could still feel her heart racing; she didn't know it was possible to be close to dying a painful death. Alexis expected to be crying and really upset but, she was just happy to be alive. The oldest person walked over to her rescuer and hugged Valery. The agent was surprised none the less yet she was happy that Alexis was alright. After talking and winding down from the large fight that just ended, Valery contacted HQ.

"This is Viva over."

"Hello, Valery. This is Glenna. How may I help you?"

"Glenna, when is Project 009X3 going into action?"

"In `proximately forty-eight hours."

"Thank you. Over and out."

Valery cheered up, she still had two whole days to make it to the park, and it would be alright to let her "posse" rest. But not until they walked at least two more miles. After telling the girls the game plan for the remainder of the day, the survivors set out. By the time it Valery knew where she was it was time to find a place to bunker down of the night. However the house in front of her was not one she thought she would ever see again. It was that damn house where she first got sick, the house Chris and Jill had just bought. Valery walked over and took the spare key from under a pot next to the door.

'_The irony in this is crazy.'_Valery thought as she led her friends inside. The Redfield showed her friends to the bedrooms and they all fell on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Valery walked into her old room and found that even though all of her belongings were at the BSAA head quarters; her diary was left behind under the pillow where she had left it that night. The pen she used was there as well.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe have in only 3 months my life is what it is now. Now this town is a necropolis no that is too nice of a word. It's a living hell. I was sent to this place of the undead to save people. So far I have only girls with me. They are Audrey and Alexis (sisters ^^) and then Jamy. I know it isn't much but saving three people versus no people is 100% OK with me! I keep having these nightmares of this man called Wesker. He is like me, a superhuman. But he is evil and I am not-_

Valery fell asleep her mind was confused and tired; as she crossed her T she drifted off creating a long line. Her last emotion was fear of another nightmare with that man, Wesker.

* * *

Well that was a crazy battle! Alexis was _very_close to being worm food! But is she the only one that is going to have a run in with death? And next time will they finally reach the park? FIND OUT TOMAROW!


	14. Infection

OK so everyone lived PHEW! But will they be that lucky next time?

* * *

Jamy woke with a jerk, her arm where Valery had given her the vaccine the day before itched immensely, the gash she had itched as well. It was almost blinding, Jamy didn't know why she felt the way she did but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain. By some miracle she crawled out of the room, hoping to make it to Valery for help. However Jamy never it made it that far, her legs gave out beneath her.

"Alery. Elp. Ease!" Jamy managed to cry out, however the words that fell out of her mouth were barely above a murmur. It was still loud enough for Valery to hear; within a fraction of a second Val was at the girl's side. Valery looked at the Jamy and fell to her knees allowing her to get closer to the teen. Jamy's eyes had become dim, her irises, and pupils fading into the whites. She was scratching at herself vigorously, writhing in the pain she felt. Valery knew what was happening but couldn't believe it. Jamy was infected, she was becoming a zombie. The BSAA agent didn't know what to do; she stood there and comforted Jamy in her last moments of humanity.

'_WAIT! I'm immune maybe my blood could…_' The Redfield didn't know if it would work but she had to try. She took her nails and slit her wrist, causing it bleed fiercely. Valery then took Jamy's head and let her blood drip into Jamy's mouth, hoping her antibodies could counteract the virus. The tainted girl fell to the ground, passed out. Val hoped that she had saved Jamy, or at least prolong her humanity. Fear and disappointment were things that the survivors had gotten used to in this city yet; losing one of their own was something no one was prepared for. Valery picked up Jamy and set her on the couch down stairs. Vally stood there for hours watching Jamy, hoping to see her wake up normal, and not an undead monster. After what seemed like forever Audrey and Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning! So we get out today right?" Alexis asked, not knowing the gravity of Jamy's condition. Valery didn't even look up at the sisters; she was too worried over the outcome of her quick-witted attempt to save Jamy. Audrey noticed something was wrong with her newly found friend and tried to run to her side. Valery blocked her as Alexis joined her sister.

"What's wrong with Jamy?" Audrey yelled angry that Valery, she was furious that Valery wouldn't let her see her friend. Alexis stood there starting at Jamy wondering what had gone wrong. Audrey pressed her question farther asking it again. Valery couldn't tell them, she didn't want to upset the Fagans anymore then she had too. However the silence that hung in the air only made Audrey more demanding. Rather the waiting for Valery to give a reply Audrey tried to push Valery away giving her access to Jamy. However Valery didn't budge, instead Valery slapped Audi in the face sending her back until she collided with the stairs. Putting a hand to her face Audrey stood up and waited for a response, one that never came. Alexis tried in Audrey's place, asking again.

"Valery? Is Jamy alright?" The question flowed peacefully, and calmly. Valery felt warmth spill from her eyes. Alexis gave Valery a hug and she was able to say tranquilly.

"Jamy is infected." Then all of the feelings that Valery had stored up exploded out. Alexis helped the girl as she continued her mental breakdown. Audrey was upset Valery didn't tell her about Jamy at first but the way she was now just showed that she was upset and tried to calm herself. Audrey got up and slapped Valery.

"Hey, you know I needed that right?" Valery commented.

Audrey smiled and the three all relaxed themselves. Jamy then stirred, Valery quickly was at her side, gun drawn. Jamy just tossed and turned in her sleep before she settled down again. Valery holstered her gun as she sat and waited for the teen to wake up, hours passed and if the team didn't head out, they would have to waste another day. Valery walked up to Jamy and with her gun, shook her awake.

"MMMmhhh… My head…" Jamy moaned before rolling over. Everyone sighed with relief. Jamy sat up and scratched at her arm.

"So, when are we leaving?" The whole group stared at Jamy not knowing if she was still infected or she was cured. Everyone flew to Jamy hugging her and smothering her. Jamy was confused none the less but was happy to have her acquaintances by her. Everyone packed up and started to head out the Fagans out by the door waiting for Valery and Jamy to join them so they could walk the few miles left to safety.

Valery reloaded all of her guns, and was turning toward the door when Jamy pulled her a side.

"I… I had this nightmare about me, and you and…" Jamy started.

"It really happened. You are infected; I think that the vaccine speeded up the process in which you almost became a zombie. This sounds kind of sadistic but I got you to drink my blood and it helped but, I don't know if it cured you."

"…I hope it did but I still itch, and I'm hunger as a motherfucker." Valery sighed, pain was evident in the sound, and Jamy finished the conversation before leaving to head out into the city.

"It was from this damn scratch right? Well, it doesn't matter. Just promise me one thing. Let me die a human." Valery nodded and the team set off, they had only the last few hours of daylight before they had to settle down again. The Redfield had a bad feeling, the survivors might have to try and beat the clock. Project 009X3 would annihilate the entire city, and the suburbs that surrounded it, in only a day and a few hours. Like Raccoon City before it, Green Bank was to be sterilized by means of a nuclear missile.

* * *

OHHH SNAP!


	15. When We Though it couldn't Get Any Worse

Ok SO now they head out again! What happens this time?

* * *

The warm yellow light of the evening enveloped the street as the four girls walked down it. Night was fast approaching and they had at least 4 more mikes to their destination. Four little miles came between them and their exit. Valery sighed, she could make the walk, and back before any of her fiends could even advance another quarter mile. The team was tired and morale was low, Jamy was infected and it was only a matter of time before she turned. The only sounds were that of the footsteps of the travelers, and the occasional moan of soulless beings. Audrey grew sick of the quiet, she didn't like the way the "merry" little walk was going.

"Hey so, maybe we should like run or something, it's only four miles right?" She asked hoping to get herself and everyone out faster. Audi was in shape, she could make the run in about two hours, she assumed Jamy was in shape and Valery was well Valery. Alexis could make it if she really pushed. Running the rest of the way might make more sense; the team would be able to leave faster. Also once out of the city Jamy would be about to get better care and a cure. Valery had stopping walking and smiled, she nodded in agreement. However what Valery had in mind wasn't what Audrey was thinking of. Valery threw Jamy on her back and grabbed Audrey's and Alexis's hands and took off. The sister's feet were off the ground and their hair flapped behind them. Jamy clung to Valery as she flew down the road, heading toward the park. The houses were only burs to the girls and soon they were gone all together. Valery ran passed all of the T-infected creatures, and when another party of people was in view Valery stopped very slowly. Jamy leaped off Valery's back and the Fagans let Valery's hands go.

"MOM!" Valery cried at the people that had just recently come to view. The three girls watched as the mother and child reunited. Eight other people followed the blond woman. After hugging her child the blond walked over and introduced herself to the girls Valery was with.

"Hello. My name is Jill Redfield. It is nice to meet you all. I hope Valery had been good to you all. The helicopter should be here in a matter of a few hours." Jill smiled and was very sweet to the teens. Jill contracted HQ and Valery met the people her mother had been with. There were six guys and two girls. The guys were ages six to about thirty; the two girls were about ten. Everyone mingled into one group and sat around waiting for farther instruction. Jamy stood off at the edge of the crowd, she wasn't the most sociable person to begin with, yet the hunger that she felt was ever growing.

'_I can't leave with these people. Why am I still here? It would be easier of I just left now. No one would notice. I haven't known these people for more than a day, and that's only three of them. If I do go with them what if I turn in the helicopter? Then what? I kill everyone? No, Valery would shoot me first… '_ Jamy sulked she was upset, she was going to die. Valery, Audrey, and Alexis knew it. Then why did they not ask her to leave? Jamy didn't know but she ignored it, Jill had started to talk.

"Ok, we have only two blocks until we reach the extraction point. Let's move!"

Everyone started to walk down the street, Valery and Jill leading, walking side by side. Everyone was talking behind them, talking about how they would do this, that, and the other after they left the city. Audrey was talking to one of the boys that was with Jill, Valery heard her call the boy "Jack." Alexis was talking to the little girls and holding their hands as they walked along. Everyone was happy and excited, despite the horrors they had seen I the last few days. The worst was behind them and all they had to do was get on the chopper and leave to make new lives. The group was happy and jumping with glee, all but Jamy. She was still worried about her infecting and the iciness and hunger was only getting worse, she didn't know how much longer she had. Knowing that Valery would know what to do, Jamy pushed though the people until she met up with Valery.

"Hey Jam! Was up." Valery smiled as Jamy walked up to her.

"Can we talk? Alone." Valery frowned she didn't like were this was going. The child excused herself from her mother's side and walked off with Jamy, far enough that no one could hear what they were saying to one another. Jamy then started again.

"What you did, it didn't cure me. I'm infected and I'm turning. What should I do? I don't know how long I have." Jamy's voice was strong, she hid her pain well. However Valery knew that the teen was scared and wanted to know how long it would be before she died. After a few minutes of Valery going over Jamy's symptoms she said.

"You have just less than two hours." Jamy felt the blow hit her, yet it didn't hurt like she thought it would. She was going to die, so what? Jamy knew she would go out with a bang, and that she tried her best. The more Jamy thought, the more dying didn't seem so bad. Jamy could see her parents and Ben again! The teen closed her eyes, she felt warm. Jamy and Valery walked back to the group as they had at last reached the park. The helicopter was in view, they were free from the trials of the city. However, with in the park was a horde of zombies, not normal zombies. Crimson Heads, at least twenty of them. Valery and Jill said in unison.

"Fuck"

* * *

UUUHHHH-OOOOO! Thats BADD I wonder what will happen!


	16. Escape

This is the LAST CHAPPIE =C! Well here they all get out (or do they?) We do have an Epolog so that will be tomarrow! I will have a huge thing at the end of that chapter so ya! This chap was annoying one of the keys to my laptop FELL OFF -.- enjoy anyway XD

* * *

The people behind the Redfields started to ask and even yell out.

"What happened?"

Valery and Jill quickly hushed the crowd as they tried to find out a way to either kill all of the V-ACTs or distract them long enough to everyone on the chopper. The eleven people spread out and everyone saw the bizarre zombies. Jamy knew what they were, she was attacked by one of them, and it had caused her infection. Jamy felt helpless, those red zombies had caused her death, and now they threatened everyone else's too. Valery sighed as she and her mother disused several ways to solve the issue at hand.

"We don't have enough ammo to kill them; a handgun just won't cut it. My shotgun has like seven shells left; my magnums can only get like eight of them." Valery bit her lip before she went on. "I could try to knife them to death but with V-ACTS and that many of them…" Jill nodded as Valery ranted on about how killing them wasn't going to work. Distraction was the method that they knew would work the best. Valery was going to run and get the attention of the Crimson Heads and keep them busy as the survivors boarded. Jill would kill any zombies that changed targets from Valery to anyone else. Jamy felt a strong feeling rip though her. The itchiness was only getting worst, her hungers was starting to get out of control. She asked the man next to her how long they had been standing there.

"Um… Misses and Miss Redfield have been talking for about forty-five minutes, hey are you ok? You look kinda pale…"

"Ya, I'm fine." Jamy said, resisting the urge to sink her teeth into the man's flesh. She wanted to puke at the thought that she wanted such a thing but at the same time, it seemed so right. Jamy knew that if the zombies had something to eat, they would ignore the rest of the party. Jamy closed her eyes.

'_Ben, I'm sorry. I won't be making it out of this city. I came damn close, but close don't cut it. I can't wait to see you and mom and dad again. Just wait, I'll be there before you know it.'_

Jamy walked up to Valery and Jill as they still talked about ways to get around the horde.

"Mrs. Redfield, Val. I know how to get those _things_." Jamy said willing to do what she had too.

"What is it Jamy?" Valery asked, hopeful and happy to get a suggestion.

"I'm running out of time, and I have to be the best person I can be before I…" Jamy stopped not wanted to say 'die'. She knew that she had to do this and she wasn't about to let anyone stop her. The Boyd began again. "I can help. I'm infected; I have only a few hours left. Instead of putting me on the chopper and risking I turn." Valery's eyes widened, her milky eye had a single tear run down it. She shook her head 'no'. Jamy smiled painfully and sorrowfully. "Let them get me."

"NO!" Valery almost shouted her eyes spilling over in tears. Jamy was an amazing girl, she didn't have to die. But if she didn't die she would just become a zombie. What choice did Valery have? She couldn't say yes and she couldn't say no. Jill pressed her lips together in a fine and said to Jamy.

"You always try hard to be the best person you can. How can you do that when you never give up anything? " Jamy looked puzzled, Jill went on. " You can't. You are about to give up your life for people you have never met before this. What I'm trying to say is, 'You are one brave girl, and go for it.'" Jamy nodded, she wasn't scared anymore, her life was not a loss if it meant that thee ten others would live. Valery, still crying, hugged Jamy, and looked up and down the girl. She saw a necklace, one that she had not noticed before. Valery reached out and took it in her palms; Jamy took it off and handed it to Valery. Jamy walked back into the survivors and hugged both Audrey and Alexis goodbye. With the necklace still in Valery's hands she gave Jamy a salute as she headed out to the pack of zombies.

"Ok you motherfuckers, get the fuck away from my friends!" Jamy screamed as she ran to the V-ACTs. They all looked at her as she ran out the park taking the exit on the opposite side of the survivors. Jamy ran as fast as her feet would let her. The monsters were right behind her as she turned into an ally, only to find a dead end. Once Jamy knew she had no way out she stood there waiting from the red zombies to hit her. Once she had stopped running the Crimson Head had begun to walk slowly toward her. Then the first one lasted at Jamy's stomach, one bit her in the arm. Pain swarmed up and down the girl until her when numb. Jamy closed her eyes. She saws a tunnel light filled with a pale vanilla light. Three shadows stood at the end, Jamy squinted until she could see who they were. She smiled and ran forward; it was her parents and Ben. Once Jamy reached her family she looked back and saw what her body had become. There was almost nothing left of it, and the zombies were still ripping her flesh away from her. Jamy smiled and took the hands of her family. Jamy Boyd breathed her last breath, her soul reaching peace with the people she loved to most.

* * *

Valery watched as Jamy ran off with the super zombies right behind her. Jill and she quickly loaded everyone on the helicopter. The second the craft was off the ground, one of the little girls shouted out.

"We made it! We made it out of this place alive!"

Everyone smiled and cheered, except Audi, Alex and, Valery. The three girls sat and looked out the window, missing the girl the met. After a full half an hour of flying, the chopper landed and everyone got off. Valery then saw the man of her nightmares run out of the city, he turned and looked the group and smirked as he ran passed. The teen's blood went cold, yet she acted like she didn't see him. Valery's head set when off.

"Project 009X3 in T-minus, ten, nine, eight…"

Valery ran over to her two friends and she told them to look at the city, a single plane flew over the city and dropped a glowing sphere. In a matter of seconds the city became nothing but obliterated rubble and fire. The Green Bank Incident was over.

* * *

I cryed T.T im not going to lie I cryed when I wrote Jamy's death... T.T


	17. Epilogue

A few days after the Green Bank disaster, Audrey and Alexis were reunited with their mother and stepfather.

Jamy Boyd was awarded a metal for her bravery and sacrifice.

Valery and Jill were considered heroes for going in and saving the people they did.

Out of the 75,000 people that once lived in Green Bank, only 597 people survived and escaped the city. The percentage of survival was only .8%.

The Redfield family moved back to Washington DC.

Valery met up with her old friends. However she also learned that she wasn't the same girl she was before the city.

Valery still had dreams of the man of nightmares she saw in Green Bank, yet she told no one.

Eyes that once were innocent had now been tainted with sin.

* * *

Two years after the disaster, the Fagan sisters and Valery met up in DC for the unveiling of the Green Bank Memorial. All of the names of the people that died were printed on it. The Fagans found the names of their old friends, neighbors, and others; Valery only looked at one name.

"JASMYNE BOYD"

Valery reached into her pocket and found the necklace that Jamy had given her before she went on her suicide mission. Valery took the necklace and laid it on the monument, she closed her eyes. The horrors of those few days were still vivid in her mind. Audrey and Alexis came over to Valery and looked at the name in front of them. Valery put her fingers on the letters, Audrey touched the engraving, her hand on top of Valery's, and Alexis did the same. They all looked up at the sky; they knew Jamy was smiling down on them.

**THE END

* * *

**

Ok well this story is over, well this PART! THATS RIGHT SEQUEL BABY! I have decided to call it "Eyes Can't Lie" it should be up in the next few days! Ok now for the honors and my feelings on this lets start with all of the people that have favorited this story

**Cullen Fan21**  
**d-chan-67**  
**Deathtotheheart**  
**eeyore.67**  
**Gomeriah**  
**N-I-N-T**  
**n0morenice**  
**namine redfield**  
**Project X**  
**the god of dead**  
**The Great Saiyateam**  
**Wesker's Servant**

OH MY GAWD 12 PEOPLE WOW THANK YOU GUYS! T.T I am amazed that this story is worthy of favoriting! Thank you ever so much It means the world to me! Ok now all of the people that have Alerted this story!

**EcoSeeker247**  
** eeyore.67**  
** Gameblaster12**  
** namine redfield**  
** pk123db456**  
** Project X**  
** Wesker's Servant**

7 people ooooohhh mmeee GOSH! Wow ^^ Again thank you all! It really means A LOT to me! WOW! This is crazy! Im just wow Thanks guys! Ok now on to all of the people who have reviewed!

**Biohazrd23**  
**namine redfield**  
**exoticfreak**  
**N-I-N-T**  
**d-chan-67**  
**Project X**  
**the god of dead**  
**EcoSeeker247**  
**n0morenice**  
**Wesker's Servant**

THANK YOU ALL! I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as i have enjoyed writing it! My feelings on this story were just hey i got this idea... Ill write a fanfic about it! This is my 1st completed story as well... I loved this and i hope you did too UNTIL NEXT TIME

_**STORY STATS**_

_**TOTAL HITS:**_ 2,022 (as of 8/10/10)_**  
TOTAL REVIEWS: **_38 (as of 8/10/10)_**  
TOTAL WORD COUNT: **_22,840_**  
TOTALCHAPTERS:**_ 17


End file.
